Once in a Lifetime
by Sakura's Unicorn
Summary: Assorted one-shots, chronicling Sasuke's life from his engagement to Sakura through his golden years. All stories were inspired by and relate to locations in the ninja world.
1. Beach

As usual, she hadn't listened to a single word of his protests.

"The beach is too far away," Sasuke grumbled. "And sandy—you know I don't like it when that grit gets in my food."

Sakura nodded and continued to make lunches.

"Besides," he argued as she slid the pack on his back and herded Sarada out the door, "it's too hot, Sakura. I don't want to go."

Watching her splash through the sparkling surf in a bikini made him wonder why he ever questioned her. In a cradle of warm sand, he relaxed, eyes shutting of their own accord. Sasuke listened to wife and daughter laughing as gulls called in the distance. The rhythm of the waves lulled him into a doze as he remembered his first time at the beach with Sakura.

* * *

It'd taken two months of handyman chores for Sakura's mother to warm up to him, but when she did, Mebuki embraced Sasuke like the son she'd never had. Each week, he was sent home with containers packed with curry or onigiri enough for a dozen lunches. Kizashi, on the other hand, took Sasuke under his wing immediately. Within the first minute of Sasuke's introduction as Sakura's _boyfriend_ , her father told him the dirtiest joke he'd ever heard then elbowed him in the ribs, winking conspiratorially when the women returned to the room. They trusted him completely with the happiness and safety of their only daughter. However, when he told them that he'd like to take Sakura on a weekend trip, they were a united cold front, a vanguard of folded arms and suspicious glares.

"It's improper," sniffed Mebuki, frowning as she put the leftover katsudon back in the refrigerator.

"She's got a point there, Sasuke." Kizashi relit his pipe, talking between puffs. "It's not right for two young people to be running off by themselves without a chaperone."

"No daughter of mine is going to be disgraced like that!"

Kizashi patted his wife's hand soothingly. "Now, now. Don't get yourself worked up, Mebuki. I'm sure Sasuke would never dream of scandalizing our precious flower. I'll bet he's just waiting to ask us something much more important." He turned to the clueless boy. "Isn't that right?"

* * *

Sasuke touched his pocket yet again and sighed in relief. _It's still there._

He and Sakura had spent a good part of the day traveling. As they cleared each forest, crossed each bridge, and wound through each town, he'd feel for the engagement ring rolling around in his pants pocket. It took him three weeks of deliberation to find the right one. The stone was big enough to impress, to let everyone know that he could keep her comfortably, but not so big that it was ostentatious—that wasn't Sakura's style.

He'd always known she was the only one for him, but now that he'd said it out loud—actually asked her parents for her hand in marriage—Sasuke was determined to do things right. It wasn't in his nature to be classically romantic, but Sakura glowed when he made even the slightest attempt. So, despite knowing that she loved him enough to be happy no matter how he asked her to be his wife, perfection was his goal.

 _But where to ask her?_ He'd turned the question over in his mind, picturing the two of them atop Hokage Mountain, or beneath a snowy plum blossom tree in Konoha Park, or maybe over dinner at Ichiraku's. _No…not there_ , he thought, disgusted as he envisioned Naruto dribbling broth all over Sakura's ring. _Nothing's right. No place is good enough._

Returning from a mission, Sasuke stumbled on perfection. Snugly nestled in Fire Country's southernmost tip—where Fire met Tea—was the tiny village of Shiisaido Kai. It was a town suspended in time. Life was slow, the air was salty, and when he saw the tangerine sunset hovering over the water, he knew this beach was where he'd ask Sakura to stand beside him forever.

During his reconnaissance, he'd also discovered the best place in town to stay—a quaint, old inn, right on the ocean. The staff's attention to detail was without equal, from the grassy green of fresh tatami mats to the thick, cottony futons. In the inn's most luxurious suite, the far wall was a shoji which unfolded to reveal the sea, the waves nearly lapping at your doorstep.

 _Sakura will love it. When we arrive in town, we'll get a room then change for dinner._

Surprisingly, for such an out of the way village, Shiisaido had a well-respected ryotei. Each table was a private sanctuary where the briny ocean breeze accompanied all ten delectable plates, each a work of art unto themselves.

 _I'll get us the very best table and when the sun begins to set..._ Sasuke's palms went slick at what came next—the proposal. _It might take all ten courses to figure out what to say._

As they neared the gates of Shiisaido, he felt confident he'd mapped out not only a memorable first vacation for his most precious person, but the perfect backdrop for the biggest question of his life.

"Sasuke-kun, look! A festival!"

If Sakura hadn't grabbed his sleeve to tug him forward, he would've stayed rooted to the spot at the village gates. _A festival? Nobody said anything about Shiisaido having a festival!_

"Come on! They have ring toss!"

His mind raced as she flung hoops around bottle necks, easily winning a cheap, plastic ring. She wedged it onto her finger and held it out for him to appreciate.

"Nice, right?"

Yellow plastic prongs held a clear glass stone the size of a walnut in place. It was the ugliest thing Sasuke had ever seen. Sakura read his twisted expression and snorted.

"What do you know about jewelry. This ring is perfect."

"I should reserve our room."

She pouted. "Sasuke-kun, it's a festival. Let's have some fun first."

Without waiting for his answer, she darted off to the next booth. He huffed, touched the diamond in his pocket again, and followed. She was already in the middle of a roaring crowd, cheering for the beetle with a red stripe painted on his back.

"Go Senkomushi! Kick his butt!"

Sasuke craned his neck to look down the street—it was packed for at least a mile. Halfway down, he saw the inn. "Sakura…I'll be right back."

"I'll be here!" She squeezed his hand before he left. "This place is the best, Sasuke-kun! Woo-hoo! Get him! Take him down!"

She returned to the beetle battle as he swam through the mass of people, finally emerging at the door to the inn.

 _No Vacancy_

Sasuke banged on the door in disbelief and denial. A tiny, shriveled woman opened it a crack.

"You see the sign? No rooms!"

"Wait!" Sasuke forced a foot inside the closing door. "You have nothing? Not a single room?"

"No! Nothing at all!"

"Is there another inn?" He was desperate now.

She looked at him as if he were an idiot. "It's festival time. There are no rooms anywhere in the village. Try next week," she advised, kicking his foot out and slamming the door shut.

 _Okay. I can still take her to the restaurant. We'll just stay the night at the next town over_ , he thought, pushing through the crowd to the ryotei.

"I sincerely apologize, Uchiha-san, but we've been booked for months," said the restaurant's steward. "It's festival time. Sorry."

Sasuke sat on the steps in front of the restaurant, head in hands, as he watched all of his carefully laid plans crumble. He laid a hand over his pocket. _At least I still have the ring._

"Sasuke-kun! There you are!" Sakura was wearing a turquoise haori jacket and threw a similar one around his shoulders, hurrying to tie his white headband. "Quick! The parade will be here any minute!"

"What parade? And what are these clothes for?"

Thundering drums, clanging cymbals, and whining flutes accompanied hundreds of marchers rounding the corner. On their shoulders sat an enormous statue of Ryujin, the dragon sea-god.

"I volunteered us to carry the parade float! Isn't that awesome?"

"Sakura, I don't—"

Before he could finish, she'd yanked him to his feet to join the ranks shouldering Ryujin's heavy, wooden platform. The mystical dragon twisted around gleaming tide-jewels, its huge, open jaws breathing hot steam in Sasuke's face the entire route. He was fed up and just about to walk away from the annoying burden when the parade ended. All that was left to do was wade into the ocean, letting the float drift out into deeper water as Ryujin reclaimed his watery kingdom.

"Hey." Sakura greeted him back on shore by sidling close, her hip bumping his playfully. "Did you have fun?" His arm snaked around the familiar curve of her waist and he smiled for the first time that day. She turned her face up to him expectantly, cheeks a delicious shade of peach. He leaned in, breath quickening…and her stomach rumbled loudly. "Eep!" she squeaked, her face now dark cherry. "I guess in all the excitement, I forgot to eat."

Sighing, he said, "Let's find a place to get dinner…and sit down."

Sakura laughed, pulling his arm across her shoulders. "Parade too much for you? Need some help getting around, Grandpa?"

"Very funny," he said, but their amusement evaporated as they stepped onto the main road. All the people were gone. All the stands were shuttered. All the shops, inns, and restaurants were closed for the night.

"Wow," Sakura said. "They shut down quick around here." She tried to laugh off their predicament, but her empty stomach betrayed her, grumbling once again.

"Stay here," Sasuke commanded as he darted down the street. He spied one lone vendor, packing up his stand. "Hey!"

"Closed, buddy."

"I know. You have anything left?"

"Sorry."

Out of his weapon pouch, Sasuke pulled a roll of cash. He peeled off a few bills and asked again. It took five more bills before the vendor snatched the money and packed up a take-out box and two bottles of beer.

Sakura eagerly peered into the bag when he returned. "Smells good."

"Come on. Let's sit on the beach."

The tangerine sun Sasuke had dreamed of slipped too quickly below the horizon, leaving the beach dark and cold. When Sakura hugged her knees to her chest, he began searching for driftwood. She helped him dig a pit and, with the aid of a _Katon_ , they soon had a fire.

"Only one set of chopsticks." She snapped them apart and opened the okonomiyaki.

"I guess you'll have to feed me then." Sasuke smirked and popped open the beers.

" _Psh_. What am I? Your wife?"

"Well…" He reached into his pocket...and panicked. "Where is it?!" He leaped to his feet. "Where'd it go?!"

"What? Sasuke!" She grabbed him, stopping his frantic search in the sand. "What did you lose?"

He sank to the ground, knowing her ring was long gone. "Everything."

"What're you talking about?"

"I had the perfect day planned," he said to the dark waves. "We'd check into the inn, have dinner at the _ryotei_ , and then I'd give you the ring." He shook his head. "But the inn was full, the restaurant was booked, and now the ring is lost…probably washed out to sea with Ryujin."

Sakura wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, Sasuke-kun. That sounds so beautiful." She squeezed him tightly. "But I don't need to stay at a fancy inn—we have a warm fire and the sound of the ocean right here. And that okonomiyaki smells much better than plates and plates of expensive food."

"But the ring…"

She bit her lip as she tugged on her finger. "Here."

Sasuke opened his fist to find the cheap, plastic ring she'd won at the ring toss. Something strong swelled inside his chest. Pulling her to her feet, he brushed the sand off his shorts. "Sakura..."

She held up a finger; first, to silence him and then to push down on his shoulder. "Come on. One knee." When he rolled his eyes, she said, "You wanted to do this right, didn't you?"

Dropping to one knee, Sasuke began, "Sakura, I…I have no idea what to say."

She giggled. "Well, you have to say something!"

"Okay, okay." He let out a long exhale and stood. "Sakura." He pushed the cheap ring onto the fourth finger of her left hand. "Will you stay with me...like this...forever."

After a rib-cracking squeeze, Sakura cried as she said, "Ye—"

Her gurgling stomach interrupted.

Sasuke chuckled and wiped her tears. "All right...let's eat."

The fried cabbage pancake had gone cold by then, but they ate it anyway, toasting their new life together with lukewarm beer. Then, huddling close to the bonfire, they slept in a bed of sand. Sasuke pressed his lips to her hair, touching the plastic encircling her finger.

 _Perfection._

* * *

Hi! Just wanted to give you a little background on these one-shots. As I said in the summary, they are inspired by and unified by locations, each one a page from Sasuke's life. I hope you enjoy them!


	2. Home

"Sa-Sa-"

Sasuke gave up trying to form words and tucked his head into the crook of Sakura's neck. Both of them were still trying to catch their breath, hearts hammering away.

He huffed out a chuckle when some well-placed kisses caused her breathing to stutter and goosebumps to rise on the warm skin beneath his lips. He smiled—even after all this time, he could still make her flustered.

"You keep yelling like that and you'll wake Sarada," he whispered.

"And whose fault is that?" she asked, still rocking absently against him as she nipped his earlobe.

Despite having just finished, desire flared again—Sakura's body was an unending source of arousal for him. He knew every dip and curve. He knew exactly where she liked to be touched and where she didn't. Yet, every time they melded together, he felt like he was exploring her for the first time. The changes that the years and child-bearing had wrought only made her more enticing.

He feathered his hand over the cut of muscle in her shoulder, the roundness of a breast, down to his favorite expanse of smooth belly skin. His thumb ran across the only interruption—a jagged two-inch scar on her left side. He touched its twin on her lower back with his fingertips. Sasuke knew exactly where she'd gotten that wound and who gave it to her.

Sakura liked to needle him that she was the first of their class to take out an Akatsuki. Sasuke was a very good husband, so he pretended that her accomplishment wounded his manly pride. It really didn't. He knew why she'd fought Sasori. It was for _his_ sake that she'd battled…and won.

Bracing a thumb on her hipbone, Sasuke began to move inside her more deliberately. Sakura responded, wrapping her lazily draped legs around his lower back tighter. "Sasuke-kun," she breathed, her heavy-lidded eyes flicking to his mouth. A wave of passion crashed against him. He dove for her lips, losing himself in sensation as she trailed her fingertips up his spine and into his hair.

"Mama?"

Sasuke whipped the sheet over their bare bodies. "What's wrong, baby?" Sakura asked, giving Sasuke an admonishing knee to the back when he continued to rock into her imperceptibly.

"Don't leave, Mamaaa!" their daughter wailed.

"Go back to bed, Sarada," Sasuke said, earning him a disapproving tut from his wife. Although otherwise an independent toddler, Sarada became clingy when her mother returned from missions. With Sakura outside of Konoha for the past few days, the world came to an end for their little girl.

"Come on, sweetie. I'll read you a story." She reached for the nightgown that was crushed under a pillow and wiggled into it beneath the covers. Sasuke unhappily disengaged and rolled over.

With Sarada tugging her hand to leave, Sakura slipped into her robe, but stopped near the door. "I just need to say goodnight to Papa, okay?" With one knee on the bed, she leaned over Sasuke, teasing him with a brush of her thinly-covered breast. "Stay awake. I'll be back soon," she purred in his ear. "Night, Papa," she said louder as she pecked him on the cheek.

* * *

Sasuke readjusted the covers as the blue glow of past midnight colored their bedroom. He rubbed at tired eyes and flipped to his side, pulling Sakura's pillow closer. He hated sleeping alone. It reminded him of lonely nights back in Konoha after genin missions with Team Seven—being home, yet still feeling empty. It was hard to get used to the silence after spending so many nights sleeping between his teammates. All these years later, he thought he'd outgrown that feeling...

Sighing, he gripped Sakura's pillow a little tighter. _When is she coming back? How long does it take for one little girl to get sleepy?_ he wondered as he found a pocket of his wife's scent on the pillow. Pushing his face into it, he inhaled and felt his body relax.

* * *

"So much for staying awake."

Sasuke was jarred into vague consciousness by Sakura's cool, naked body next to his. His arms opened automatically and she fell in, throwing a leg over his hip. A fuzzy longing stirred when she snuggled up against him, pressing kisses to his collarbone. His hand rode the curve of her lower back, before coming to rest on her bottom, one plump cheek cupped in his palm.

"Sasuke-kun?"

With an enormous effort of will, he roused himself from the grasp of slumber to grunt in response.

"I missed you. I really hate sleeping without you."

He hummed in contented agreement as he pulled her closer, holding her as tight as he could.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! I hope you like this second slice of Sasuke's life as a husband and father. It's my first posted sex-scene (I know it didn't look like it, but there was sex occurring there!), so please let me know what you think.**

 **So, like I've said before, this drabble series was inspired by locations. This week's location was 'Home.' Next week's location: 'Hospital' See ya then!**


	3. Hospital

Except for a vague sense of motion, Sasuke was numb. Only his hands had any feeling—the manic, desperate sensation of clutching the limp body in his arms.

 _Don't die. Don't die. Dontdiedontdiedontdie…_

He'd never moved faster, the forest's greens blurring into the desert's tans, but it felt like he was moving in quicksand. He didn't dare look down. If he saw the pale cheeks and all the blood— _so much blood!_ —he wouldn't be able to take another step. Stone-faced, he sprinted through the cleft in Suna's encircling cliffs and into the center of town, stopping only when the head physician held out his hands to take Sasuke's precious delivery.

"We'll do everything we can, Uchiha-san" was all he said then he disappeared behind the operating room doors.

Sasuke stood, staring at those doors, his arms now unbearably light, until he was steered into a chair. Only then did he dare look down. His palm was bright red and still wet. He squeezed his hand into the tightest fist he could, trying to contain the life, trying to keep it from slipping away.

Moments of that life, too fleeting but so distinct, spooled through his mind...

...correcting the grip of a delicate fist around a katana hilt

...a bright red dress and an equally bright smile departing on a mission through the main gates

...his palm crackling with white lightning to destroy the man who'd run her body through with a sword

"Hey." Kankuro tried to push a cup of tea into his curled hand, but Sasuke clenched tighter—the blood was brown and flaking now, but he had to hold on. "An ambush." The Kazekage's brother chuffed in disbelief. "It's a good thing you found her, Sasuke."

He agreed in his head, but his body refused to nod. Hours passed, yet he remained locked in position, making deals with any god who would listen. When the operating room door whooshed open, however, every muscle sprang back into action.

The doctor paused, running a hand over his tired face. Sasuke's blood-encrusted fist tightened painfully, but he clutched even harder, hoping the power of his will could change the outcome.

"She's okay."

Anything said after those two words meant nothing to Sasuke. His insides slid down to his feet and he swayed. Lightheaded, he was guided down the hall to a room filled with sunlight and the steady beep of monitors. On the far side, a bed poked out from behind a curtain. He ran to it.

"Sarada," he breathed, a profound joy burning the corners of his eyes. He was beside the girl in an instant. When Sasuke finally opened his fist to run a hand over his daughter's head, rust-colored flecks peppered her black hair. As he smoothed the dried blood away, Sarada's eyes fluttered.

Fingers found Sasuke's face and a weak, raspy voice asked, "Mom?"

He placed his hand lightly over hers. "Sorry. Not Mom."

"Papa?" She pulled her hand away from his cheek. "Your face… Is it raining?"

Sasuke was never an effusive person. His daughter rarely heard him laugh and had certainly never seen him cry. But in this moment, he felt split wide open, his heart willingly on full display. A chuckle rumbled through him as he put the small hand back on his cheek.

"No, Sarada. It's not raining."

* * *

 **Ahh! Nothing like a little squishy ficlet to start the weekend off right. Anyway, if you liked this, please write and let me know...I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

 **Next week's location is 'Festival.' See ya then!**


	4. Festival

_I can't wait until this is over._ Sasuke's temple thumped from the noise of the festival—the call of vendors hawking food and souvenirs, the squeals of happy children winning games, the din of crowds of people talking and laughing.

Sasuke liked festivals…once. He'd tugged on his mother's sleeve for another coin to play a game or buy a treat just like the kids did today. _That was a very long time ago._ It felt like a lifetime ago.

"There you are! I thought you ran out on me." Sakura shuffled toward him, balancing a plate of takoyaki and a carafe of sake.

"Like I could run from you."

"You've tried." She smiled wickedly.

"Papa?" Sarada's voice cut through the noisy crowd.

"Hi, baby girl. Enjoying the festival?" Sakura asked, brushing the hair out of their daughter's eyes and tucking it behind her ear.

"Mom! Don't call me that!" She batted her mother's hands away and shook her bangs back into place. "Can I get some money, Papa?"

"For what?"

Sarada shifted her feet uncomfortably. "For stuff."

"What stuff?"

"You know…" Her eyes darted to a boy in a violet yukata. "Stuff."

For a second, Sasuke saw a glimpse into a different life. It was a life where he said _no_ to revenge and _yes_ to the pretty, pink-haired girl who'd asked him to the festival. It was a life where his brother lived and hatred died. It was a life where happiness reigned and years of suffering and pain were avoided.

For a second, he saw the ripples a single _yes_ could've made.

"Okay." He handed Sarada a few bills, watching as his daughter approached the boy, elbowed him a little too roughly, and walked to the next booth, grinning wildly when he followed. Sasuke leaned over and kissed Sakura's cheek.

"What's that for?" she said, looking at him from the corner of her eye, face flushed.

He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "It's for never taking _no_ for an answer."

* * *

 **Hi all! Hope you liked this location's story. Makes me wonder what life for Sasuke would've been like if he'd just decided not to kill his brother and live his own life. Hmm...**

 **Anyhoo, any idea who that boy with Sarada could be? I have a few thoughts of my own, but I'd love to hear yours.**

 **Next week's location: Another Village**

 **Yeah, Another Village sounds like a pretty vague prompt, right? Well, that's what I was given...so I decided it would be Suna. But you'll have to wait until next Friday to see what goes on there. One hint: it will force me to raise the rating of this collection from T to...something more. See you next week!**


	5. Another Village

**I don't usually do this, but I thought I'd warn everyone before they start reading: this story has sex in it...pretty obvious sex. And some cuss words. Okay. You've been warned.**

* * *

Sasuke pressed her against the wall, one of her legs slung over his elbow. Sakura breathed his name and a few curses then bit down hard on his lip. The tang of blood in his mouth set him off, his legs shaking from the strength of his release. He kissed her over and over as their breathing and heartbeats slowed.

"Fuck, Sakura."

She giggled. "I think we just did." Huffing a laugh into her hair, Sasuke pressed into her one last time before her feet slid to the floor. "Think we'll make it to the bed next time?"

"Doubt it."

She unclipped her ANBU armor and it thudded to the floor. "It's been a long time since we've had a mission together. It's nice to be out just us." She peeled her shirt over her head. "I mean, I miss Sarada, but we haven't had a trip outside the village just the two of us since we went looking for the White Zetsu army."

He couldn't resist the lure of her naked body. His palm skated from her hip to her breast as he pressed against her back. "Hard to believe that was fourteen years ago."

She turned in his embrace. "Well, if you hadn't gotten me pregnant, we could've gone away a lot more." He frowned, wondering how that was only _his_ fault. "Come on. We're back on duty in six hours. Let's take a shower and get some sleep."

Sasuke snorted as he nipped her earlobe. "Yeah, _sleep_."

* * *

The next morning, he stood at Naruto's left side, every muscle sore. His eyes slid to Sakura on Naruto's right and he suppressed a groan of desire and frustration. _Why does she have to look so fucking hot in that uniform?!_ He remembered staring at her curves the same way in his younger days, stupidly unwilling to give in to his feelings.

Naruto's discussions with the Kazekage melted into a buzzing drone the longer Sasuke looked at her. He seemed like another person, that boy who thought he didn't need Sakura's love. When he finally allowed himself to feel, it was nothing like the defeated surrender he always imagined love would be.

That evening, he'd barely closed the door to their room when she'd thrown her mask aside and fallen on him, ravenously pulling at his clothes. He grabbed her wrists to stop her and gently pressed his lips against her forehead, nose, and mouth. Sakura excited him, but right now, he needed to remind her—and himself—of how far they'd come from those two awkward teenagers, overflowing with feelings neither knew how to cope with.

"Sakura." He brushed his knuckles across her cheek, thinking of their many years and one beautiful daughter together. Knowing he didn't say it nearly as often as he felt it, he whispered, "I love you. You know that?"

She beamed so brightly, it was infectious, and he smiled into their kiss. "Sasuke-kun, tonight, we make it to the bed."

* * *

All the way home and for several weeks back in Konoha, they shared secret smiles. Even when he was up to his neck in paperwork and politics, Sasuke would think about their mission in Suna and become slightly lightheaded.

"Uchiha Sasuke! You bastard!"

Shocked and a little scared of his wife's expression as she advanced on him, he stuttered, "W-what did you say?"

"You heard me!" she thundered. "You did this on purpose!"

Finally noticing what she was waving around, realization dawned on Sasuke. "Another?" When she nodded, he wrapped her up in a tight embrace, his cheeks nearly split from smiling so wide.

"Sasuke-kun!" she whined, tucking the pregnancy test into his shirt pocket. "Now we won't be able to take a trip for _another_ fourteen years!"

* * *

 **I can't imagine Sasuke and Sakura only having one child. Much as I treasure our adorable Sarada, there's too much hot monkey love between those two to be limited in that way. Yup. There's got to be at least one more baby. Who's with me on this?**

 **Anyhoo, this week's location was 'Another Village.' I chose Suna because...well...because the hot desert just seemed conducive to hot monkey love. I hope you agree.**

 **Next week's location is 'The Supermarket!' I know...sounds epic, right? And why will this be my _second_ story of Sasuke in the grocery store? Hmm...I may need to look into that. In the meantime, please review! It makes me so happy to hear from you! **


	6. Supermarket

"Papa, what about this, huh? We should get some fruit. Then we can make anmitsu. Mama likes anmitsu. What do you think? Auntie Ino says Mama needs to put on some weight. She says you must starve her. She says that's why Mama doesn't have any boobs. I don't see how that could be true because I'm not starving and look at me. Anyway, Papa, did I tell you what Hokage-sama said the other day? He said that every good shinobi should—"

Sasuke grunted at Sarada's idolization of the Nanadaime as he trudged down the produce aisle of the supermarket. _Hokage-sama. That's what she calls him._ He smirked. _I think Idiot-sama suits Naruto much better._

"Papa? Didn't you say we need diapers for Takeo?"

"Right…diapers. I walked right past them. Shit."

Sarada slapped a hand across her mouth, eyes wide. "I'm telling Mama."

Sakura repeatedly told him off for cursing in front of the children. He reasoned that Takeo was barely a year and didn't understand and Sarada was fifteen and had certainly heard worse than that in the field, but she didn't see it that way. The last thing he wanted on Sakura's first day home from her mission was another lecture. He had _much_ better plans for his wife. Sasuke steered the cart toward the diapers. "Tell you what. You don't tell your mother, and I'll buy you one of those disgusting candies you like."

His daughter narrowed her eyes, so much like his own, weighing her options. " _Two_ candies."

"Fine. Now, let's get out of here."

Sarada hummed a sugary boy-band song as she loaded all the groceries onto the checkout counter before he could grab even one. _She's got more energy than Naruto…and she hasn't even eaten the candy yet_ , he thought, sighing in defeat. _At least Takeo's quiet._ Sasuke cradled his infant son's head through the carrier strapped to his chest.

"Oh…ah…I think…" the young cashier stuttered. Sasuke braced himself for the ubiquitous flirtation he knew would come on the heels of this tongue-tied behavior. He hardened his expression, determined not to be embarrassed in front of his daughter, and held out a few bills. To his surprise, the girl wrinkled her nose at Sasuke, grimacing at his torso. As she stared, the sensation of hot lava seeping into his clothes spread across his chest and stomach. "I think your baby did something." She grabbed the cash, practically throwing his change back at him.

"Oh shit! Takeo peed!" Sarada yelled. Everybody in the store stopped to stare.

"Really? I had no idea," Sasuke said from between tightly clenched teeth. He snatched up the bags and stormed home, his daughter at his heels, still talking.

"...but Boruto just doesn't understand how much work it ta—Mama's home!" She took off running at the sight of lights on in their house.

 _She's back early._ He hung his head. Sasuke wanted to clean up, get the baby bathed, maybe even cook dinner before his wife got home. He cringed, knowing that Sakura must've already figured out that he was in over his head with work plus the house and kids—something that she managed to make look effortless. _You could've done better,_ said a voice in his head which Sasuke admitted was true. He could've kept the house clean and been a more effective parent, but…with Sakura gone, it felt like something in his chest was broken.

As he climbed onto the front porch, she flung the door open and kissed him quick and hard. "I missed you. And you, too!" She tickled Takeo's cheeks then took some of the bags from Sasuke and trotted to the kitchen, Sarada already updating her on the village goings-on.

 _She even cleaned._ He groaned quietly as he noticed the spotless living room—a far cry from how he'd left it just an hour before.

"Sarada-honey, could you get me a diaper, a towel, and some pajamas for your brother?"

"Sure, Mama."

Sasuke watched the girl he'd been forced to prod and cajole into doing _anything_ this past week race up the stairs to help her mother.

"You're so stinky!" she cooed, unstrapping Takeo. "You need a bath." She peeled the clothes off their baby boy before looking over her shoulder. "I meant you, Sasuke-kun." She giggled. "Go on. Go take a bath," she said, easing Takeo into a partially-filled sink of soapy water. "I'll call you when dinner's ready."

* * *

Groaning in relaxation, Sasuke sank into the wooden tub. He didn't realize until that moment how tight his shoulders were or how bone-tired he was. Floating up from the kitchen, he heard the chatter of his family set to the music of clanking pots and clinking dishes, his wife's voice clearest of all. His head lolled against the rim of the tub as his eyes slid closed.

"Hey, you're all wrinkly." Sasuke's head jerked up to see Sakura smiling. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd drowned."

"Sorry," he said, getting out of the cold water.

"It's okay. Want to eat something?"

"Dinner's ready?"

"It was ready over an hour ago. The kids and I ate after I called you a few times." She wrapped him in a towel and pulled him into a hug. "Hard week?"

He nodded, his pride shoved far aside. "Brutal." As her hands patted his back comfortingly, he squeezed her tighter. "Sakura, I..." he trailed off. Sasuke hated saying things like this—putting his feelings into words was difficult. "When you're not here..."

"It hurts, doesn't it? Right here." She grinned a sad, knowing grin, her hand touching his chest.

He suddenly felt very selfish, his face burning with shame. She'd endured so many lonely years and here he was, complaining about a single week without her. Sakura held him close and he gripped her like a lifeline.

"Sasuke-kun, I wanted to talk to you..." she said, muffled in their embrace. "What would you say if I quit ANBU?"

"You don't have t—"

"Ino says that you run me ragged." He couldn't see her face, but there was playfulness in her voice. "She thinks I need to settle down, maybe put on a few pounds. 'All those missions make you too skinny!' she says."

Sasuke nodded, knowing his amazing wife was giving him exactly what he wished for—quitting ANBU and staying in the village with him and the kids—all while making it seem like it was her idea. "Um-hmm. That's why you have no boobs."

He felt something snap and knew it was probably his ribs. "What did you just say?"

"Ino says! I didn't! Sarada told me! I would never—" She pulled back, her gaze hard. "I wouldn't because it's not true! _So_ not true! I actually love your—"

Takeo cried out, making him officially Sasuke's favorite (only) son. Sakura released him and took off running. He gingerly touched his chest and winced.

 _Yup_ , he thought, grinning because he knew he was the luckiest man in the world. _Definitely broken._

* * *

 **Hey All! Sorry for not publishing last Friday. You know how life gets sometimes.**

 **Anyhoo, here it is... _Supermarket_ , in all it's grocery-esque glory...or something like that. **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed Sasuke's second trip through the produce aisle. For his first trip, have a peek at my story titled _Sasuke's S-Ranked Market Mission_ and let me know what you think. You know I love it when you write to me!**

 **If you check out my profile, you'll see a link to fanofthisfiction's page. She's the wonderful person who established the Fanfiction Review Movement, whereby readers can pay forward the hard work of authors by leaving a signed review. Honestly, a lot of time, toil, and tears go into each of these fics, so it would be nice to hear a few words of encouragement from readers. Please take the time to tell the authors that you love that you're enjoying their fics-it means the world to us! Also, check out fanofthisfiction's fics-she's not only an amazing person, but an amazing author as well.**

 **So, next week is the last of these drabbles. Sad face. The location is 'Hokage Mountain.' Please look for it next Friday!**


	7. Hokage Mountain

Sasuke brushed aside the fallen leaves from the bench before he settled down. This bench, he knew, had a perfect view of the sculptors chipping away at the rock that would become the carved likeness of the newest Hokage.

"Grandpa!"

As the tiny girl ran toward him, he uncrossed his legs and reached out to shift her onto his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck and squeezed.

"Grandpa, I missed you so much!"

Sasuke smirked. "I've been right here, Michi."

"I know! Daddy says you're _always_ here."

"Oh, he does, does he?" Sasuke asked, raising his eyes to meet his son's abashed expression—his cheeks and hair a matching shade of rose.

"You know it's going to take months to finish, Papa," Takeo said. "We'll all be there when it's done. Come home now."

Sasuke set his granddaughter back on her feet. "I'll be home soon. Go see your grandmother. I think she made those disgusting cookies you like."

* * *

Tugging his scarf a little tighter around him, Sasuke blew on his hand and watched the artists rough out the features of Konoha's future leader. It was cold and he knew sitting here would make his knees stiff, but he couldn't help it. He enjoyed watching even the tiniest changes in the carving.

Without a word, his wife, her nose ruddy from the weather, sat beside him. He waited for the scolding.

"It's coming along nicely, don't you think?"

He smiled, throwing his arm around her and pulling until she was tight against him. Sasuke was glad he never had to explain himself to Sakura.

"It really is."

"I brought something to warm you up," she said, pulling out a flask and grinning wickedly. As she uncapped the stiff whiskey, Sasuke looked at the fine lines that crinkled in the corners of her eyes—years of laughter had put them there. He was glad to have been a part of that.

"Here you go."

The alcohol burned his throat then tingled his cheeks. Sasuke handed the flask back to Sakura who snuggled her warm body closer.

"I think this going to be the best carving out of all the Hokage."

Sasuke hummed in agreement.

* * *

Cherry blossoms rained down on his still-black hair—Sakura griped that it was unnatural while her own hair faded to a petal pink. Sasuke swept them away, his eyes never leaving the fine features carved into the mountainside.

Thin brows arched over intensely gazing eyes, the mouth serious—so unlike the usual broad grin on that face. Yet, Sasuke knew the sculptors had captured the new Hokage's essence perfectly.

A younger version of that finely chiseled face flashed in Sasuke's mind. _So full of energy..._ _Who would've ever guessed then that this day would come?_

He wiped his surprisingly wet eyes, glad that no one was around to witness his sentimentality.

* * *

Sasuke fidgeted in his uncomfortably formal haori jacket. The layers of clothing stuck to his skin in the summer heat. Thankfully, a cool shadow passed over him as he sat on his favorite bench.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura blinked questioningly at him, but he couldn't stop the smile that widened across his face. His wife, shaded by a parasol marked with the symbol of their clan, looked even more beautiful than the day he'd first seen her.

"Time to go," she said, slipping her hand into his.

As they made their way to the roof of Hokage Tower, Sasuke's eyes remained fixed on the image of the person who would be sworn in today as leader of Konohagakure.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, his childish manner contrasting with the dignity of his white Kage robes. "So...gonna be passing the torch today."

Sasuke noted the slightly wistful look on his best friend's face. "It's about time you gave it up, old man," he said with a smirk.

Naruto, always full of surprises, pulled him into a crushing embrace. "I couldn't have asked for anyone better to come after me. You did good, Sasuke."

"I hate to break up this love fest," Sakura said, swatting Naruto with her parasol, "but I had something to do with it too, you know."

Naruto's chuckled apology and Sakura's continued friendly hassling faded from Sasuke's hearing as he looked up in awe at the towering likeness of the Hachidaime.

Sarada—the first Uchiha to ever guide the Leaf.

* * *

 **I don't know about you guys, but I get kinda misty thinking of Sarada as Hokage. I think Sakura will be full of pride for her daughter, but could you imagine how meaningful it will be be for Sasuke? Throughout the manga story, the Uchiha have been (or felt) slighted by this hole in their collective resume. Sarada is going to change that...and she'll change what it means to be Uchiha, I believe. *sigh* I hope the Next Generation manga gets us to this point, too!**

 **Okay...enough of my talk. I hope you all enjoyed this drabble collection. If you did (or didn't!), write a review to let me know what you thought. Thanks so much!**


End file.
